Never Let Me Go
by dannylion962
Summary: Amanda Springs and Nicholas Lobo are the typical demigods dealing with normal teenage things, like falling in love, dealing with heartbreak, and killing monsters. Collection of song one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Percy's sister falls in love with a son of Pluto and these are drabbles of their lives from the minute they meet until the minute they part. A collection of Song fictions and one shots from Amanda's point of view.

**A/N:** This is just something to help me work on paragraph development based on me and my best friends' characters. I may make the official story on Nicholas and Amanda later.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! The song is Taylor Swift's Enchanted.

Never Let Me Go

Enchanted

Camp had become so different with Romans and Greek warriors fighting side by side and it was becoming a blur. Every day I was introducing new campers into camp until he came along.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face._

I watched the new boy defeat monsters one by one outside the camp leaving me breathless. I didn't even need to talk to him before knowing he was different. When his brown eyes caught my ice blue eyes I knew we would be friends, maybe even something more.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

I grabbed my bow and ran to him shooting the monsters in their vital areas watching them dissolve into dust, my sister Julia ran up beside me helping the boy flashing her pearly white smile. After the dust had settled the boy introduced himself as Nicholas Lobo, son of Pluto, he smiled at me taking my breath away.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

As we began training together and he had me pinned against the ground, I couldn't fight the heat rising in my cheeks. Nicholas was charming, caring, and dangerous at times. I was the simple daughter of Poseidon with a hopeless crush.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 am, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide-awake, and now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you, all I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

Percy lectured me about the dangers about dating a Roman, but as much as I wanted to ask him out I couldn't do it. I stayed in the friend zone, staying up on his cabin roof sharing secrets.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew this night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

I remember the night he confronted me about having a crush on an immortal, my sister Julia, daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite. I wasn't surprised he liked her, everyone at camp did. She was gorgeous, smart, fierce, and I was the one who always took second place. I hoped she didn't like him.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

The next two months went by quickly with everything normal. Nicholas and I had been hanging out more, stealing secrets and hidden looks, but I couldn't help that he was hiding something from me. Every minute we spent together I fell in love with him even more.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew this night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you._

The night he left me alone in the woods I realized that he had left his 'best friend' for the girl everyone loved. I tried not to cry. I tried to realize that it was supposed to happen like this. That I will always be in Julia's shadow.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Percy's sister falls in love with a son of Pluto and these are drabbles of their lives from the minute they meet until the minute they part. A collection of Song fictions and one shots from Amanda's point of view.

**A/N:** This is just something to help me work on paragraph development based on me and my best friends' characters. I may make the official story on Nicholas and Amanda later.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! The song is Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend.

Never Let Me Go

Girlfriend

As Christmas rolled around Nicholas and I had barely seen each other, it was as if I had never helped him. As if we didn't spend nights on top of our cabins sharing secrets, right now he was in his cabin in the woods with Julia probably making out under a tree. I stared at the happy couples training in the arena trying to be happy for my friend.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend! Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! No way! No way! I know it's not a secret! Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend._

"Hey girly," I jumped as Nicholas hugged me from behind his brown eyes with bags under his eyes from no sleep, "You didn't sleep last night." He grinned twirling me out from him, "The Dionysus kids are throwing a party on the beach tonight. You should come." I shook my head trying to resist him, but every time he looked at me and even though he was dating Julia I felt as if I stood a chance.

_You're so fine, I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And hell yeah I'm the princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right. She's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talking about!_

The winter night dragged on with crazy giggles and as Nicholas pulled me close I felt my heart skip a beat. "Are you okay?" I nodded smiling before laying my head on his chest entangling our fingers, "I'm perfect."

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend! Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! No way! No way! I know it's not a secret! Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend._

Julia stormed over to us yanking me off of Nicholas, "Excuse me, sis. May I dance with _my_ boyfriend," I nodded retreating to the corner of the party watching them dance listening to the whispers of how they were the perfect couple. It seemed like an hour before Julia left before threatening me, "That is my boyfriend, not yours."

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me and even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. So come over here, tell me what I want to hear. Better yet make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again!_

Nicholas smiled twirling me back into his arms as I stared at Julia leaving flirting with another son of Hades, "She just can't keep her legs closed, huh?" Nicholas snarled slightly pushing me away slightly, "She isn't like that, and it's just in her genetics to flirt. She would never cheat on me." I let go of my best friend staring at him sadly, "Yea, who would cheat on the greatest guy in the world," he followed me taking my hand holding it tightly, "Please don't act like this, Amanda."

_She's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talking about! Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend! Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! No way! No way! I know it's not a secret! Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend._

I stared at Nicholas trying to fight my emotions looking into his delusional foggy eyes, "Nick, you know I would never hurt you, but it seems like you found someone to replace me." He tried to stop me from talking but I refused to back down, "Just because she is a daughter of love, doesn't mean I will take a back seat when I am in love with you! Not someone else! That guy I wouldn't stop talking is you! And I know somewhere in you, you have some kind of feelings for me!"

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking!_

Nicholas' stern brown eyes went soft for a moment as he placed his tender lips on mine, but I fought him of after a moment of shock, "Don't think you can have both of us." He stared at me with a drunken gaze as I ran off crying.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend! Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! No way! No way! I know it's not a secret! Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend._


End file.
